Hitherto, in navigation devices, there is employed a technology for searching and retrieving points of interest (POIs) such as facilities stored in a storage device with use of a keyword or the like. The technology involves not only searching and retrieving of the POI or the like with use of an address and a phone number but also searching and retrieving of the POIs including a designated search (retrieval) word, to thereby display results thereof in a list format. In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a technology relating to a navigation device of this type.